1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge that can be used to inspect tire pressure of two different types of valves for tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are at least two types of valves for all kinds of tires, e.g., American type and French type, yet all of the commercially available tire pressure gauges can be used on only one of them. The present invention is intended to provide an improved tire pressure gauge to solve this problem.